Juntos en el Mt Silver
by FireAkai15
Summary: Fire Red ya cumplió su meta, era el campeón de Kanto, derroto a su rival Green y es conocido como uno de los entrenadores mas fuertes que hay, menos decirle cuanto ama a esa persona. Burningleafshipping


**Notas del autor:** Bueno este fue mi primera historia que hice y bueno quiero subirla porque me encanto hacerla jejeje bueno es sobre Burningleafshipping aunque estoy acostumbrado a los nombres japoneses y como en Pixiv jejejejee ejemplo: Fire Red (el remake de Red), Hibiki (Remake de Gold) ^^ bueno espero que les guste.

_**Juntos en el Mt. Silver**_

En la cima del monte plateado estaba un joven de 15 años de pelo castaño y sus ojos eran rojos, tenia puesta una camiseta negra, un chaleco blanco con rojo y un pantalón azul. Calza unas zapatillas negras con rojas y una gorra roja, con forma de la mitad de una Poké ball de color blanco.

Junto a él estaba un pikachu que salto rápidamente a su hombro izquierdo y un charizard que estaba a su lado derecho, los tres miraban el horizonte pero el joven no mostraba ningún sentimiento sus días eran aburridos y muy pocas veces tenía un rival, ya que, era muy difícil llegar a la cima solo Silver y Hibiki pudieron enfrentarlo y solo Hibiki le gano.

Recordando eso el entrenador sonrió lo que a sus pokemon percataron y sonriendo también ellos igual se aburrían en este lugar.

—Hace tiempo que no sentía la amargura de perder — Decía el joven castaño acomodándose la gorra y sonriéndole cálidamente al pikachu y a su charizard – estar atrapado entre la espada y la pared, me hace entusiasmarme sin embargo la revancha la gane yo – dijo eso recordando hace 4 días.

**Flash back **

Un entrenador que llegaba corriendo a la cima con un typhlosion persiguiéndolo vio al joven de ojos rojos con un pikachu y el charizard pero también había un pidgeot.

—Fire he vuelto — Grito un poco exhausto chico conocido como Hibiki — ¿quieres la revancha?

—Eso no se pregunta Hibiki — Decía sonriendo como cuando comenzó su viaje — ahora estoy con mi verdadero equipo.

Eso era cierto ya que la ultima vez tenía a: charizard, pikachu, lapras y snorlax eran sus pokemon, blastoise y venasaur eran de sus amigos y rivales: Green y Leaf. Pero eso no era excusa una derrota era una derrota.

Con razón Green tenía a un Blastoise en ciudad verde — Decía ahora recordando lo que vio hace poco Hibiki.

—Bueno basta de charla, tu turno pikachu — Señalo Fire haciendo que pikachu se adelantara y le salieran chispas de sus mejillas.

— (Se nota entusiasmado más que antes) — Pensaba el entrenador de menor de edad lanzando una poke ball en donde sale un Golem — Golem usa hiper rayo.

—Esquívala con ataque rápido y luego cola de hierro pikachu — Exclamo el entrenador más conocido como Fire Red.

Y así fue como sucedió golem lanzo un gran ataque lo que pikachu evadió rápidamente ya que si bajaba un poco la velocidad estaba perdido, su cola se ilumino y pikachu dio un salto y ataco al golem dejándolo muy débil.

—Así se hace, excavar rápido — Decía Fire mirando a su pokemon.

—Demonios eso le afecto demasiado — A Hibiki se le caía una gota de sudor pero le sonrió a su rival — Es cierto golem que los ataque tipo tierra son más efectivos contra los roca, así que, usa terremoto.

— (Mierda) — Fue lo único que pensó el castaño al ver como su pikachu salía de la nieve con demasiadas heridas, ya que, al estar bajo tierra el ataque afectaba más — (pero eso nos beneficia).

El pikachu se levanta apenas y las chipas de las mejillas se volvían más potentes, hicieron enojar al pokemon eléctrico lo que hizo sonreir a Fire.

—Bien si no atacas Fire lo hago yo — Dijo Hibiki pensando que ya la tenía en sus manos — Embestida golem

El pokemon obedeció pensando que su enemigo no podía hacer nada, que ingenuo fue…

—Contra ataca con tacleada de voltios — Exclamo Fire sonriendo lo que su pikachu se envolvió de electricidad en solo unos segundos y empezó a correr hacia el golem que no venía muy rápido que digamos, pero lo que no se dio cuenta Hibiki hasta ahora es que la electricidad amarilla se estaba volviendo azul mientras más rápido iba el pikachu lo que cuando le llego a golem causa que su cuerpo estuviera un poco destrozado incluso con quemaduras y la electricidad que aun le estaba afectando.

—(¿Pero es tipo tierra Golem? ¿Por qué le afecto un ataque electrico?) —Hibiki no podía creer lo que había pasado ademas según el los ataques electricos eran de color amarillo, no de azul.

—Veo que siempre te pasas cuando está en azul — Dijo Fire subiéndose a charizard — súbete en mi pidgeot y vamos al centro pokemon rápido.

Y eso hizo Hibiki regreso al Golem y se subió en el pidgeot que miro a Fire y este le sonrió demostrando que Hibiki tenía su permiso, Pidgeot no le hizo nada a Hibiki, mientras que pikachu se subió rápido a charizard fueron al centro pokemon.

—Bueno esperemos que se recupere tu Golem y seguiremos la batalla te queda mí los 6 — Decía Fire bebiendo de su café — haaaaa me encanta este elixir regalado por los dioses.

—Tu ganas Fire, con lo que le paso a mi pokemon se que por hoy es suficiente y sé que me venciste pero espera y veras que te ganare en la definitiva — Dijo con entusiasmado el menor de los dos lo que hizo sonreír a Fire que se había terminado su café.

—Por cierto ¿le pasaste su venasaur y la carta a Leaf? — Pregunto con una voz tímida Fire aunque fuera un gran entrenador conocido por todo Kanto, la única chica con la que sentía bien hablando era con su mejor amiga.

—Si se puso muy contenta cuando le pase la carta y a su pokemon —Dijo hibiki y con voz picarona dijo — Aunque más por la carta de amor.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Fire y darle un coscorrón con mucha fuerza ha Hibiki.

—Bromeaba, bromeaba — repitió esa frase como diez veces para que Fire se calmara y dejara de darle coscorrones, después le sonrió al entrenador mayor — Eres muy diferente como dicen los rumores.

—Y ¿que dicen? — Pregunto Fire notándole aun un leve sonrojo y miraba hacia otro lado

—Que eres un entrenador silencioso y que tus pokemon hacían sus ataques sin que les digieras nada —Dijo Hibiki y después sonrió un poco — Otros decían que eras un fantasma.

Fire solo se rio en lo último que le dijo Hibiki —bueno solo son rumores y ahora debes saber que no todo lo que diga la gente es cierto.

—Si lo se, te conozco poco pero me caes bien — sonrió hibiki y Fire hizo lo mismo.

—Tu pokemon está bien solo no lo hagas luchar tanto con Fire el es una maquina — Le advirtió un poco divertida la enfermera y le paso la poké ball de Golem a Hibiki.

—Muchas gracias enfermera joy — Dijo sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia — Bien me voy Fire cuídate en serio — Dijo un poco divertido hibiki y se marcho en su staraptor.

—¿Porque me dijo eso? — Se preguntaba a sí mismo y después miro a su pikachu como si él tuviera la respuesta pero su pokemon negó con la cabeza. Se despidió de la enfermera y saco a su charizard y volaron hasta la cima.

**Fin del flash back **

Fire regreso a todos sus pokemon incluso a pikachu y se quedo sentado en la nieve.

—Te necesito Leaf — Susurro Fire un poco decaído recordando todos los momentos con su amiga y sonrió acordándose como molestaban a Green cuando eran niños, cuando se separaron para iniciar su viaje pero se reencontraban en las ciudades o en los mismos gimnasios, en verdad la extrañaba — Pero debo quedarme unas semanas más, con dos o tres serán suficientes y comprendere porque estuvo el aquí — Susurro para el mismo y siguió mirando al horizonte, hoy no tenía ganas para seguir con la investigación.

De pronto en unos minutos se escuchaba que alguien venia corriendo pensó que era Hibiki que venía por otra batalla, así que tenia la poke ball de charizard en la mano derecha por si no era alguien de confianza.

Pero cuando voltio, vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, era ella la chica que no lo dejaba dormir bien en las frías noches en este lugar. — Leaf… — Fire susurro eso sin pensarlo y vio como la chica corría agotada donde él. Vestía con un sombrero con un dibujo rosa, una camiseta celeste y una mini falda roja, Fire sonrió y en una milésima de segundo se dio cuenta que también corría hacia ella, se abrazaron era un abrazo lleno de amor, no se decían nada solo se abrazaban con fuerza para ver si era cierto o uno de sus sueños.

Leaf recordaba todas las veces que él la salvo y sus momentos cuando estaban juntos y miro a Fire, era un poco más alto que ella y los dos se sonrieron. Se aferro más a Fire y el sonrió e hizo lo mismo que ella lo que hizo que se le apareciera un leve sonrojo a la chica y recordó cuando tuvo que irse Fire de pueblo paleta.

**Flash back (hace 3 años)**

—Ya… ¿te vas? — Leaf dijo eso con mucha tristeza estaba a punto que se le salieran las lagrimas

—Si — Dijo Fire pescando su mochila amarilla y también se le notaba un tono de tristeza —Tengo que hacerlo la liga me mandó soy el único que puede hacerlo, ya que, Lance se fue de viaje a Jhoto y bueno el nuevo campeón debe hacerl…

La chica lo abrazo y rompió en llanto, Fire la miraba con tristeza y puso sus brazos en la cintura de Leaf.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho — Dijo ella aun llorando, eso le hizo sentir dolor a Fire no le gustaba verla llorar y peor que si él era culpable de eso.

—Tranquila y te prometo que regresare — Le dijo el castaño sonriéndole a la chica del mismo color que él — Y te prometo que te invitare a comer un gran plato de muy buena comida.

La chica sonrió por eso y se seco las lagrimas — Está bien esperare con ansias que vuelvas.

—Quiero que veas de vez en cuanto a mi mamá, no quiero que esté sola — Le pidió Fire a su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes no la dejare sola, la visitare todos los días te lo prometo — Le dijo sonriendo lo que hizo que Fire la mirara dulcemente, haciéndola sonrojar — gracias — susurro Fire acercándose a ella para acariciarle la mejilla y para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero por algún motivo la chica se movió haciendo que se dieran un beso en los labios, Fire se separo de ella muy sonrojado mirando hacia todos lados, mientras ella estaba sonrojada pero no tanto como Fire.

—Yo… lo siento aunque me gusto… — Lo último lo susurro para él y abrió su ventana y lanzo a Charizard y se fueron volando hacia el Mt. Silver.

Los dos en ese momento se estaba tocando los labios y a cada uno se les apareció una sonrisa recordando eso por todo estos años.

**Fin del flash back**

Los dos se separaban poco a poco y cada uno le sonreía al otro. —Vengo a verte — Fue lo único que dijo Leaf sonriéndole con un leve sonrojo — Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y me gusto la carta que me enviaste.

—Jeje —Se rascaba la mejilla Fire y la miro de nuevo — Me alegro de verte, enserio no sé qué decirte pero no puedo parar de sonreír. — Eso siempre le había gustado de él que era muy sincero no se guardaba nada de nada — Vamos a esa cueva para que no tengas tanto Frio — Dijo señalando una cueva que se iluminaba, ella asintió y le tomo la mano al chico, lo llevo corriendo a la cueva. Lo que hizo sonreír a Fire y pensar algo — (no has cambiado nada, sigues tomándome de la mano y llevándome a los lugares que yo señalaba).

Se sentaron en una fogata y conversaban todo lo que les paso estos tres años, unas cosas los hicieron reír casi todas mejor dicho ya no tenían más de que conversar y seguían hablando de cualquier tema y no se aburrían cuando estaban juntos era algo mágico, hasta que miraron afuera y se dieron cuenta que ya anocheció.

—Guau, sí que pasa rápido el tiempo cuando hablamos — Dijo sonriéndole Fire a Leaf.

—Creo solo cuando estamos **juntos **es así, no importa lo que hagamos — Dijo con sonrojo la chica, no podía ocultarlo más tenía que decírselo pero estaba dudando, ¿Qué tal si la amistad que tenían se terminaba? Y si la rechaza le rompería el corazón — (no puedo seguir ocultándote lo que siento Fire).

El chico la miraba, era muy raro verla callada y estaba sonrojada — (¿he dicho algo malo?, se ve muy linda así) — Se decía a sí mismo con un leve sonrojo Fire y quiso romper el silencio pero cuando justo cuando iba hablar la chica se tiro encima de él dándole un beso dulce en los labios lo que lo hizo sonrojarse como un tomate pero poco a poco le correspondía al beso. Siendo un beso cálido y muy dulce. Todo ese vacío que sentía Fire al estar en la cima del monte plateado se desvaneció por un beso de la chica que amaba.

Se separaron sonrojados no tenían que hablarse ya que sabían muy bien lo que sentían mirándose a los ojos. Los ojos rojos muy cálidos de Fire y los ojos verdes que eran oscuros y tan dulces para cualquiera que la viera.

Leaf se acerco a él acariciándole la mejilla, aun estaban sonrojados y ella sonreía — ¿Cuánto falta para que vuelvas?

—Descuida en dos o en tres semanas estoy listo — Dijo sin dejar de mirarla pero vio como ella quedo un poco triste por la noticia — Pero… sabiendo lo que me espera — Ahora la chica lo mira mas acalorada que antes estaba más roja como un tomate, sentía como la miraba el chico y vio como le sonreía — Hoy será la última noche que pasare aquí — Y se acerco a Leaf a darle otro beso pero más apasionado lo que ella correspondió rápidamente y se daban acaricias que hacían sentirse en el cielo con sus besos.

Se separaron sonriendo y tratando de recuperar el aire, seguían con caricias por sus cuerpos pero pararon ya que Fire quería hablar — te amo — Dijo dándole un corto beso.

—Yo también te amo Fire — Dijo Leaf sonriéndole al chico y abrasándolo por el cuello.

—Bueno creo que es muy tarde, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí si quieres Leaf — Decía muy tímidamente Fire jugando con sus dedos lo que le pareció lindo a la chica.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí con mi novio – Dijo la chica abrasándolo mas Fuerte.

—¿Desde cuándo somos novios? — Pregunto el castaño sonriéndole — que yo sepa nunca dijimos algo como eso.

—Pero lo que digo se cumple ¿verdad? — Dijo mirándolo picaronamente haciendo que le saliera sangre por la nariz al chico riéndose se limpio y dijo el castaño sonriendo — Tienes suerte de que nadie te quiera como yo.

—Pero nadie te ama como yo te amo — Dijo la chica sonriendo, sabiendo los dos que muchas chicas estaban detrás del campeón de Kanto, los dos se besaron y apagaron la fogata.

En este lugar que era el terror y algo imposible para algunos entrenadores estaban dos jóvenes demostrándose el amor, en el Mt silver.


End file.
